Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter ça!
by Amy Lallis
Summary: Sting décide de déclarer son amour à Lucy tandis que Jubia décide de revoir un de nos vieux amis! Fairy Tail survivra-t-elle à ça?


**Ohayo Minnaaaaa ! ça faisait un bail dites moi ! Désolée, examens et examens ont étés au gout du jour mais voilà une fanfic sortie de mon cerveau diaaaabolique ^^ ! D'habitude je suis connnnnnntre ce couple mais on me l'a demandé et c'est bien de s'ouvrir à d'autres trucs, fin bref!**

**Bonne lecture :D**

_Mais que s'était-il passé ? Comment les membres de Fairy Tail en étaient arrivés à ce point ? Tout semblait s'être… inversé ! Sting et Lucy se regardèrent, choqués et … eurent une envie irrépressible de rire malgré la situation loufoque qui était en train de se dérouler devant eux... Gajeel en train de lire un énorme livre tandis que Levy se battait avec Jubia (oui, oui vous lisez bien). Grey qui regardait Jubia avec insistance, Natsu qui était dans les bras de… Léo (?). Erza qui se battait avec Mirajane (bon de ce côté-là, rien n'avait changé, enfin, si on veut). Mais que s'était-il passé ? Pour avoir cette réponse, il nous faut revenir au début de ce schmilblick ! _

**Dans la soirée…**

Les membres de la Guilde, ainsi que les nouveaux (Yukino, Sting, Rogue et leurs Exceeds) suivaient le même train-train habituel : Sting, Gajeel, Grey et Natsu qui se battaient. Ainsi que Rogue (tiré malgré lui par Gajeel). Lucy, Yukino et Levy qui discutaient d'un livre, Cana qui buvait avec son père tandis que Mirajane babillait avec sa sœur sur leurs potentielles victimes (pour les couples hein !). Mais il manquait quelqu'un, et personne ne le remarqua. Jubia. Où est-elle, me direz-vous ? Eh bien… vous vous souvenez de l'apothicaire complètement barjo ? Vous avez deviné ! Elle était partie redemander une potion pour que « Monsieur Gray-sama puisse l'aimer d'un amour véritable ! ». Vous noterez ici la stupid… hmm… l'ingéniosité de la jeune mage de retourner le voir (horde de fan qui hurle). BREF ! Jubia était assise devant l'apothicaire, gênée et se trémoussant en s'imaginant dans les bras de son preux chevalier.

- Hmm… Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ?

Mais Jubia restait sourde à son appel vain.

- Vous pourriez lâchez mes bras s'il vous plait ?

Jubia se ressaisit et vit qu'elle s'agrippait aux bras de l'apothicaire comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle les lâcha aussitôt tandis que le vieil homme soupira de soulagement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et regarda la pauvre Mage dans les yeux.

- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut, Mademoiselle, mais une goutte sera suffisante. Si vous utilisiez tout le contenu de la bouteille ce serait la catastrophe…

- Quel genre de catastrophe ?

- Hem… Utilisez une goutte et il n'arrivera rien, enfin, rien que vous ne puissiez regretter !

Pendant que Jubia se dépêchait de rentrer à la Guilde, Sting, qui avait arrêté de se battre avec les autres, s'avança vers Lucy. Yukino prit le bras de Levy et l'emmena ailleurs. Elle savait que Sting était tombé amoureux de la jeune Mage. Sting se mit derrière Lucy et s'éclaircit la gorge, ce qui eut le don de faire sursauter la jeune Mage Céleste.

- S…Sting ? Que…que veux-tu ?

- Je, hem… je peux te parler deux minutes, en privé ?

La blonde se mit à rougir, cela faisait un bon mois qu'elle avait craqué pour le Dragon Slayer. Elle hocha la tête en balbutiant son assentiment et les tourtereaux, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, sortirent sans qu'aucun des membres de la Guilde ne les remarque. Enfin, presque ! Car Yukino, Levy, Mirajane et Lisanna avaient bien remarqué leur manège.

- MAIS JUBIA VEUT QUE MONSIEUR GRAY-SAMA GOÛTE LA POTION !

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Grey et Jubia.

- Mais j'en veux pas moi !

- S'IL VOUS PLAIT MONSIEUR GRAY !

- Mais t'es complètement malade !

- MAIS JE VOUS JURE QUE… NON !

Le « non » de Jubia surgit de sa gorge quand la bouteille finit sa chute sur le sol, brisée. Le coupable ? Natsu, que Gajeel venait de pousser. Aussitôt une poussière rose imprégna la Guilde…

**Maiiiis retournons du côté des têtes blondes avant de voir le massacre !**

Lucy suivait un Sting aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle, si cela était possible (mais si, mais si…). Il l'amena enfin au grand chêne qui surplombait le parc de Magnolia. Là, Sting s'arrêta et fit volte-face si rapidement que Lucy, qui ne s'y attendait pas, hoqueta de stupeur. Il la regarda dans les yeux, des gouttes de sueurs tombant de son front.

- Lucy, je me doute que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai demandé de me suivre, et surtout pourquoi ici…

Lucy hocha simplement la tête, se contentant de le regarder, ayant pour la première fois de sa vie, peur de la réponse à ses attentes. Car oui, je me répète, Lucy et Sting sont amourrrreux ! Et Sting avait décidé de faire le premier pas. Sting avait auparavant demandé conseil aux garçons… qui ne lui avait pas été d'une grande aide. Il avait tout naturellement été voir Natsu, pour qui il avait une vénération et celui-ci lui avait répondu : « Fais attention, des fois elle fait peur ! »… ce qui ne lui avait pas été d'une grande aide… Il avait ensuite été voir Rogue… qui lui avait opposé un haussement d'épaule majestueux. Puis il avait été voir Elfman, Gajeel… qui lui avaient dit respectivement : « Il faut être un Homme ! » et « Je ne me mêle pas des affaires des mioches, surtout quand ça vient d'un adepte de la Salamandre et que le sujet est la Bunny Girl ». Quand Sting lui avait demandé si il était intéressé par Lucy, la réponse avait été on ne peut plus claire : il l'avait fracassé contre le mur en murmurant « On touche pas à ma crevette ». Aujourd'hui encore, Sting se ressentait encore du choc et … n'avait toujours pas compris le rapport entre sa question et la réponse du Punk. Mais maintenant, la situation était différente… Il était devant la fille de ses rêves et avait suivi judicieusement les conseils avisés des filles Strauss (heuuuu… mauvaise idée…) et d'Erza (encore plus Mauvaise Idée si vous voulez mon avis). Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, c'était très dur… Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi sec. Comment cela pouvait-il être aussi dur, par Mavis ! Il souffla un bon coup. Pourtant dans les batailles, la situation était beaucoup plus simple ! Là il avait l'impression qu'il était dans une bataille qu'il savait perdue d'avance. Malheureusement, Lucy ne l'aida pas du tout. Elle était rouge et lui demanda :

- Tu es sûr que ça va, Sting ?

Et le pire c'était qu'elle s'était rapprochée de lui… Bon sang ! Il soupira et fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il l'embrassa. Quand il voulut briser le baiser passionné qu'ils échangeaient, il fut surpris de voir que Lucy l'accentuait. Sans se poser plus de questions que ça, il la laissa faire.

**Maiiiiis retournons à la Guilde voir ce qu'il se passe tandis que Sting emmène Lucy (soupir) chez elle.**

Macao et Wakaba se réveillèrent avec l'immense sensation d'avoir vécu une chose semblable. A ce moment là, Jubia, la mage d'eau, avait acheté une foutue potion à un apothicaire douteux. Quand ils regardèrent la Guilde, des frissons apparurent sur leur peau.

- Mais que…

… fut tout ce qu'ils purent dire tant la situation à la Guilde était étrange et… sordide !

Contrairement à d'habitude, les Dragon Slayers et certaines têtes brûlées ne se battaient pas entre eux. Non, non ! En ce moment c'était les filles. Si Erza et Mirajane étaient encore excusables, Yukino, Levy, Jubia et Lisanna étaient une toute autre histoire ! Comment des filles aussi douces et joviales, bon ok, peut-être pas Jubia, mais comment des filles au tempérament aussi contraire que les kamikazes pouvaient soudainement avoir l'envie de se battre ? Wakaba et Macao se regardèrent, assez perturbés et, pour le coup, décidés d'enterrer _pour l'instant_ leurs petites guéguerres financières. Ils devaient trouver une solution, ils devaient trouver Makarof… qui étaient en réunion de conseil ! Ils se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord de trouver Jett et de lui demander de trouver le maître rapidement. Mais quand ils le trouvèrent ils se retrouvèrent devant une désagréable surprise : Jett et Droy étaient en train de se _bécoter _! Là, ils étaient dans la bouse de Dragon, et bien profond ! Ils regardèrent les Exceeds avec espoirs… et se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas là…

**Du côté de l'apothicaire… qui espionnait la Guilde pour voir le résultat de sa potion…**

_L'apothicaire était en train de se frotter les mains. Il avait enfin réussi une potion ! Non pas qu'il s'en souciait, après tout il était un arnaqueur pro ! Mais le fait de voir la fameuse Guilde de Fairy Tail sens dessus-dessous lui procurait une joie indescriptible. Joie qui commença à se faner quand il vit qui était en face de lui ! Deux hommes ! Un qui avait un cigare au coin de sa bouche et l'autre qui avait des cheveux et une moustache bleu. Le vieil homme déglutit. Enfin, disons qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de déglutir puisque maintenant il se faisait courser dans toute la ville de Magnolia par les deux hommes…_

Pendant la course poursuite dans Magnolia, Sting s'était installé confortablement chez Lucy –cela ne vous rappelle pas une certaine Salamandre ?-. Celle-ci était assise en face de Sting, mal à l'aise, ne sachant que faire. Puis, sans signe avant-coureur, Sting sortit des bouteilles de sakés de nulle part. Lucy dévisagea Sting… qui lui retourna un sourire de requin, ou de dragon (tout dépend du point de vue chers lecteurs…). Mais avant que Lucy ne puisse dire quelque chose, Sting se mit à rire.

- Et si nous fêtions ça ? demanda-t-il en penchant sa tête blonde.

- Fê… fêter quoi ? demanda la blonde de plus en plus décontenancée.

- Eh bien, euh…

L'explication de Sting n'aida pas plus la jeune mage céleste. Mais avant que Lucy ne pusse dire quelque chose, Sting l'embrassa sauvagement. Lucy ne fut plus que sensations sous ses baisers brûlants. Ayant mis fin à leur baiser passionnés, Sting tendit une bouteille de saké à Lucy, que celle-ci prit de mauvaise grâce mais ne voulant pas blesser son nouvel petit-ami elle ne dit rien. La première goulée lui donna l'impression qu'une troupe de porc-épic et de vautours se déclaraient la guerre dans le fond de sa gorge. Elle déglutit et tendit la bouteille à Sting… qui était en train d'enfiler sa troisième bouteille… Lucy soupira : depuis le Tournoi, la Guilde avait découvert qu'il s'était trouvé une passion identique à celle de Cana : l'alcool, et à flot !

**Mais laissons donc de côtés, le jeune couple s'enivrer de… hum… l'amour, comment dire, fusionnel, allons jeter un coup d'œil à la Guilde de Fairy Tail… ou plutôt de ce qu'il en reste…**

Macao et Wakaba étaient rentrés à la Guilde, satisfaits d'eux-mêmes. Gildarts était en train de poursuivre le petit apothicaire dans Magnolia et les deux compères pariaient en ce moment-même sur la longueur de sa courte vie. Ils étaient en train de se chamailler gentiment quand leurs yeux sortirent de leurs orbites.

Des 16 colonnes en bois présentes dans le hall de la Guilde, il n'en restait maintenant plus… qu'une… qui risquait de ne plus du tout être là ! Wakaba et Macao gémirent : elle venait tout juste d'être reconstruite. Mais ce n'était pas Natsu, Grey ou Gajeel qui en étaient les heureux responsables ! Ni Erza et Mirajane qui se battaient en ce moment dans la cuisine d'après les casseroles qui volaient dans la Guilde. Non. Les responsables _n'étaient que_ Levy McGarden, Jubia Loxser et Yukino Agria. Celles-ci entamaient une bagarre endiablée qui semblait ne jamais avoir de fin. Les poteaux en étaient les tristes témoins (paix à leurs âmes…). Wakaba déglutit fortement… et s'étouffa. Il avait oublié la fin de son cigare et la fumée lui arrachait maintenant la gorge. Macao soutint son ami et monta au deuxième étage afin de le mettre à l'abri. Il descendit avec l'intention de parler avec les autres membres de la Guilde.

**Du côté de Sting et Lucy…**

Sting était en train d'embrasser passionnément Lucy sur le lit rose. Leurs esprits enfiévrés ne pouvaient leur donner voie vers la raison, enfin, vers un semblant de raison… Lucy n'était plus que sensation tandis que Sting lui faisait redécouvrir son corps. Elle sentit soudain son corps nu contre celui, tout aussi nu, de Sting. Attendez une minute… _Corps nu ? _Tout se passait tellement vite que son cerveau n'avait pas le temps d'enregistrer. Des SYNTAX ERROR profilaient à l'horizon. Elle le laissa faire puis arriva le moment que Lucy redoutait… Elle sentait le Paupaul se redresser… Elle eut un instant de panique.

- Chhuuut ! Lucy n'ai pas peur, je suis là…, murmura Sting.

Sa voix chaude et suave eut le don de la rassurer. Elle le laissa faire puis gémit quand il introduisit deux doigts en elle. Ses mouvements étaient frustrants mais si doux… Le désir les imbibait (tout autant que l'alcool mais cela reste une autre histoire). Et… retournons à la Guilde afin de leur laisser une intimité pour la nuit.

**A la Guilde…**

Macao s'avança vers le premier groupe : les biches de Lux… heuuu les Raijinshu. Macao prit une chaise à côté d'Evergreen.

- Dîtes, les jeunes, vous n'avez pas remarqué le comportement … bizarre des autres ?

- Oui, soupira Evergreen. Ils ne se comportent pas comme des Femmes !

- Ah oui, tu as… hum…raison, Evergreen…

Macao la laissa grommeler dans son coin, seule. Il alla rejoindre son meilleur ami de toujours, Wakaba, tout en évitant une casserole venant des cuisines en chemin. Par chance, il croisa Wakaba dans les escaliers.

- Alors ? demanda celui-ci. Comment se passe la situation ?

- Un cau-che-mar… Nous devons trouver le maître de suite !

Ils se tournèrent instinctivement vers Jett… toujours occupé à rouler une galoche à Droy. Ils soupirèrent en chœur, ils étaient vraiment pas aidé aujourd'hui… pas plus que d'habitude d'ailleurs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? gronda une voix mi- surprise, mi- fatiguée.

Macao et Wakaba se tournèrent d'un même élan vers la voix qui venait de retentir : Luxus. Celui-ci se dirigea vers eux et haussa un de ses sourcils blonds, en attente d'une réponse. Les deux hommes se chargèrent de la lui donner et vu la tête de Luxus (mâchoire grannnnnde ouverte), ils n'étaient pas les seuls surpris.

- Bon, je devine que je dois chercher le grand-père ?

Puis, sans attendre une réponse de leur part, il sortit de la guilde. Vu la colère de Luxus, le maître allait arriver d'ici 2 heures. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires de nos deux protagonistes.

Retournons donc voir nos deux petits tourtereaux…

Lucy et Sting avait passé une bonne euhhhhh, après-midi et après s'être bien douchés, ils prirent le chemin vers la Guilde. Ils croisèrent le chemin des Exceeds et de Wendy, qui revenaient de mission, et joyeusement, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Et ce qu'ils virent n'était _pas du tout_ ce à quoi ils s'attendaient (inutile de faire un récapitulatif, n'est-ce pas ?). ils rejoignirent Macao et Wakaba, qui avaient commencé à ronger leurs phalanges.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Sting assez étonné.

- Jubia a été revoir l'apothicaire…, soupira Lucy en devinant de suite la situation.

- Tout à fait ! admit Wakaba, soulagé de ne pas refaire le topo. Et on attend Gildarts qui doit arriver avec le fameux apothicaire et Luxus qui doit arriver avec le maître…

- Je… je peux peut-être essayer de les guérir, dit Wendy d'une petite voix timide.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Notre petite Wendy lança son fameux Troia et comme par enchantement (haha) le sort fut levé et au même moment Gildarts (qui tenait l'apothicaire amoché de sa main) et Makarof et Luxus firent leur entrée.

Les réactions furent diverses, l'apothicaire fut relevé de ses fonctions et jugé par le conseil des mages et Makarof se mit à pleurer devant les dégâts infligés à sa chère Guilde (ouiiiiiiinnnnnnnn ! Si Mavis était là, ouiiiiinnnnnnnnnn !).

**Et c'est sur cette fin qui me paraît complètement bâclée que cette fanfic StingLu se termine ! J'espère que ça vous a plu )**


End file.
